My Marionette Puppet X Reader
by AuroraEvergreen139
Summary: You are the new night guard for the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. The fact that the animatronics resemble extremely close to human isn't creepy enough, the animatronics are haunted by children who want revenge. What you don't know is that there will be things that should be left in the past, resulting someone's death…care to take the job?
1. Prologue

Another part-time job soon to be under my belt. I had just gotten the job for the new Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria, a place where children are fucking brats and their parents don't give a shit about them. Lucky for me I got the job as the night guard, I get to lay back and do whatever I want in my office in the back, and no annoying pieces of shits people call children. There are a lot of rumors spreading around that the place is haunted and the animatronics actually kill whoever works there at night, who doesn't love that ghost story. The only strange thing with that theory is that whoever is the night guard there ends up moving out of town after one week, that is if they talk to anyone at all. That didn't bother me, I've been needing to get a job sooner or latter and they accepted me with open arms...it was kinda weird. Other than that I should be fine, right?


	2. Chapter 1:New Job

Beep beep beep beep the familiar annoying alarm clock rings in my apartment. I look up at it and shut it off. I dragged myself out of bed to throw on my night guard uniform. It was a simple pair of jeans, that I replace with skinny jeans, and a shirt with the label of 'Night Guard' on the back that I had to wash multiple times to get the smell of sweat and a splatter of something red that was almost completely washed out. I also had a hat with the same label of 'Night Guard' on it. I put my hair into a ponytail (unless you have short hair, then you're fine), grabbed my bag with some things that I would need to stay the night; it had a few energy drinks, protein bars, a manga of Black Butler or two, pepper spray, a small knife, and my phone with some headphones that have cat ears that turn into speakers; and I was out the door.

I had to walk to the pizzeria since I didn't have a car, so I pulled out my headphones and phone and started to jam out to my favorite music on my way there. I open the door to the *cough cough* fine establishment. The place was swarmed with brats wanting to touch the animatronics while their parents aren't giving any fucks to them. Just as the staff was herding the brats and their shitty parents out the door, I slipped in unnoticed. I walked around for a bit before going to the back office where I will be working. There was somebody already in the office chair, looking at some tablet. "Hey, isn't my shift starting soon?" I asked. The guy looks up, surprised.

"Your shift doesn't start till 12, and it's...9 o'clock." He said.

"Might as well get a head start. Anything I should know before hand?"

"Yeah, listen to the guy on the phone. You might just...make it tonight." He said and left the room.


	3. Chapter 2:First Night

_What did he mean by that?_ I thought. I soon shrugged it off and sat myself in the swivel chair. I pulled out my phone again along with my Black Butler manga. That killed off 30 minutes for both books I brought. I switched off my music and went on and watched the anime, finishing off the last few episodes in Season 1, killing off two hours. I started to watch the second season, but it was too horrible to watch. Suddenly the phone started to ring on the desk. I jumped at the sound and realized that it's only a few minutes till midnight. _Must've dozed off at one point_. I thought lightly. The phone answers itself and someone started to speak.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello?" He said.

"Hi." I say back.

''Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

"Aww, thanks."

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."

"What happened at the old location?" I asked.

"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" He continues.

 _Must be a recording…_ I thought. The guy clears his throat and continues.

"But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."

"Really?" I say out loud.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?"

 _I just met him earlier...what were the conditions that made him switch over?_

"Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth."

 _The animatronics move at night!? Why the hell would they do that? And since when has this place been safe!?_

"So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in awhile, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."

"Which one!?" I freaked out. He clears his throat again.

"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.''

"Screw this I don't wanna work here anymore!" I raged mostly out of fear.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The call ends and I freak out. "Why the fuck did you say golden?! Why the fuck are animatronics moving around at night?! Why the fuck am I still here!?"

Something in me does a comical slap across my face.

"Ok, take it easy. He said it will be a piece of cake. Just check the cameras, wind up a box, put on a Freddy head, and hope to God I won't die tonight." I said and sat back down in my chair. I grab the tablet and started to check the cameras. On stage Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were still on stage, but Toy Bonnie or BonBon was gone.

"Shit!" I said out loud. I started to flip through the cameras till I got to one of the party rooms with a vent. He was removing the grate from it. I started to flash the light and he looked up and froze. He stared into the camera for a while before smiling and jumping into the vent.

"Fucker!" I shouted at the camera and flipped over at the Prize Corner room, seeing the music box almost halfway unwound (?). I wound it back up and started to hear noise in the vents. I flipped to the camera vent to my left and saw BonBon crawling through. I flashed the light at him again and said "No, you shall not pass!" He froze again, gave me a peace sign, and continued on, crawling faster than he had before. "I said you shall not pass! Don't you know Gandalf from Lord of the Rings!" I shouted. I turned on the light over at the left vent to see nothing yet. I quickly grabbed ahold of the Freddy head, ready to slip it on, and turned the light on again. I saw none other than the one, the only, BonBon. In the same second I slipped the head on as he tried to climb into the room. The lights flickered on and off for a few seconds and he looked straight at me.


	4. Chapter 3:New Friend?

"Hi!" He said, cheerfully.

"Um...hey." I said back, my voice kinda low.

"You ok Freddy? You sound off."

"Yeah, just a loose wire, that's all. It shouldn't be a problem." I said.

"Oh..ok. Have you seen the night guard?"

"Uh...no not really."

"You sure? The night guard has a Freddy head to mess us up."

"Really now, that's interesting." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait a minute…" He paused.

"What?"

"Could you be the night guard?"

"Why would you think that?" I said, starting to freak out on the inside. BonBon comes closer to me and quickly pulls off the Freddy mask. At that moment I had pulled out the knife and pepper spray out of my purse and pointed the knife at him. "Back the fuck off." I growled.

"Easy there, night guard. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen, now would you." He said and pointed at the tablet. It was on Prize Corner camera and the music box was almost finished. I quickly dove for it and wound it back up. I sighed and said "Are you going to kill me?"

"Not now, no." He replied.

"Good, cuz I need this job." BonBon sat up on the desk and had his hands on the knife, twirling it in his hand with the tip on one of his fingers.

"So...would it be alright if I ask you some questions?"

"Shoot, Miss Night Guard…"

"Is it alright if I call you BonBon?"

"Why?"

"So I wouldn't have to confused the issue when the older model comes to take my face to replace his."

BonBon laughs and says "Yeah, the rest of the gang does though he calls me his lil' bro."

"Awww that's cute!" I say.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, how the hell are walking around at night. I mean, don't you like have a shut off system when it's night?"

"That's...um...a touchy subject around here…"

"Oh...ok...I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just don't mention it to the others. They don't like to be reminded of...n-never mind…"

I shrugged it off, not wanting to pry on that subject anymore.

"So, are the rumors true?"

"Hmm?"

"That you all are haunted by ghosts seeking vengeance and killing whoever works the night shift here, doomed to continue your blood-lustful path till you finally killed the one who changed your fate!" I said, joking around.

"Eheheh...not really...I mean, I didn't kill you, now did I?"

"Now your just pulling my leg. I guess it was a bit foolish to think those were true, at least the part about you guys killing the night guards and all." I laughed it off.

"So, you do think we're haunted?"

"Well, how else are you able to talk to me like a normal person than to spout out nonsense with a prepared voice box?"

"Good point…"

"Um...what the hell is in this box over at Prize Corner?"


End file.
